


确信犯/R

by Lucia233



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia233/pseuds/Lucia233
Summary: √ooc警告√兽化警告，没头没尾乱七八糟私设警告，库洛姆69排位对调预警。没啥好预警，写完发现还是说一下。√薛定谔的手推车警告，觉得之前69被迫害得太惨了还个债√尽力了，写不可爱，废话多极了……三轮车到此一游流的，凑合看√其实还想接着写，但是之后还要看看肝力恢复程度，要实习√道德卫士退出吧，不合适。欠了挺久的200粉拖拉机，百粉开车这种事还真是费肝hhhhh写了好久。悄悄地进村，打枪的不要。本来是接着想写个鸟王，但是沉默打桩机总裁我是真没想好咋动手，我怕一不小心奔着血xing爆丽去了。所以真的有一天到了300就先给80送个加餐吧……感谢观看。
Kudos: 18





	确信犯/R

——“老板最近换了新发型呢。”

随着彭格列十代目远去的脚步声，身后总会传来类似的议论声。

沢田纲吉并不反感下属善意的讨论，但他仍是紧绷着神经，略显烦躁地抚摸着被精心束起的长发。棕色的发丝之间缠绕上两道同色的缎带，让原本利落的发式变得略显复杂。相比起平时更偏爱的散发，熟悉的人一眼就能看出来他的改变。

好在这该死的改变已经成功维持了将近四个工作日，忙于工作的同事们甚至守护者们都被他淡定的神情和巴吉尔恰到好处的配合搪塞了过去。连稍微察觉出不对的家庭教师都只是寥寥过问了几句，得到巴吉尔情理之中【优雅一点不好吗】的回复，话题也重回安全的工作内容。

简而言之，目前除了每天朝夕相处的秘书巴吉尔，还没有人知道沢田纲吉身上发生的异常。

勉强应付过了晚餐，年轻的首领拨弄着盘子里只吃了几口的通心粉，无懈可击地安抚了忧心忡忡的岚守，又感谢了雾守『不甚在意』的关心，就像是逃难一样匆匆回到自己的房间。

他烦躁地扯开金属发箍，小声抽着气拉下里面的两道丝带，露出两只细长的兽耳。

裹在缎带里的长耳朵乱蓬蓬的，和发色一样的棕色毛发凌乱地支棱着，被压的东倒西歪，透着一股可怜气。

狼狈的彭格列十代首领却仿佛当那两只耳朵不存在一样——他正急于打开皮带，将腰椎上那一节新长出来的绒球解放出来。

在经历过莫名其妙成为被选中的『boss』，穿越时空，拯救世界一系列超出一般智人认知的事件之后，沢田纲吉本已觉得自己的世界观足以坚固到生活再出现任何出人意料的发展时，他都能以一个成熟首领的姿态坦然接受的程度。

『成熟的首领不应该随便大惊小怪』 他被这样教导。

最开始他乐观地想，只是长出了不太明显的耳朵和尾巴而已，除了在开会时坐久了会觉得尾巴闷之外并没有对他的生活造成太大影响。耳朵只有假耳道，他作为人类的听觉器官也好好地装在原先的位置，只需要麻烦巴吉尔为他稍作遮掩，一切便可天衣无缝。

然而事与愿违，好不容易习惯了自己身上不该存在的部分，只是中午在办公室小睡了一会儿，醒来的时候，沢田纲吉就发现自己的三观，再一次被重组了。

他焦躁地抚摸着当天在下腹新生出的器官——那属于女性的入口通向什么地方，他就算是没有性经验也能猜测的出来。

一般来说，乍看到女性器官，缺少x经验的男性都会感到或害羞或好奇，只要这个子宫不是长在自己身上。彭格列首领现在不但不幸拥有了这个机会，超直感还不断地刺激着他的大脑神经，提醒他事情不会轻易结束。

果然，就像是为了彰显自己的存在感，刚一坐上晚餐的餐桌，阴部与裤子的摩擦就让他忍不住要控制不住自己的表情。然而年轻的首领只是在心里抱怨了一下女孩子们的敏感程度，就装作若无其事地和岚守聊起了最新开发的幻术侦测器的测试情况。

事实上，如果沢田纲吉有过一星半点这方面的常识，他就会意识到这种情况明显不属于正常范畴。

当他发现他身体完全不处于正常状态的时候，已经是这筋疲力尽的一天即将结束之际了。

作为成年人，自我疏解并不是什么稀奇的事，也并不值得扭捏。对于常常被工作搞得完全没有精力沉浸在肉体放松之中的彭格列十代目来说，目前的身体状态甚至让他满脑子→『卧槽，意外惊喜，我还没被工作搞得阳痿』的奇怪想法。

那一刻他觉得生活没什么过不去的坎儿，作为人类他真的有这个慧根。

沢田纲吉躺在床上，以一个身为男性基本不会用到的体位夹着略显粗糙的被子——不考虑财力，他还是更偏爱棉质面料。

他略显生疏地查看着谷歌上关于[女性自慰]的词条，双腿在被子下摩挲。说实话，这个姿势让他的男性器官感觉并不是非常好，在他后生的女性器官感到空虚的同时他非常应景地勃起了，被子的压力使阴茎一直处于压抑的状态，使得年轻的首领觉得他有种要憋炸了的错觉。但是感谢阴蒂高潮，在下体涌出更多滑腻体液的同时，他不正常的体温得以稍微平复。

“---呼。”

沢田纲吉小声呼出一口气，把手伸向自己的男性性征，现在这套原装的器官成了他亟待解决的问题。

他仰着脖子、喘息着接受即将到来的射精。

『搞完这发就睡觉。』

沢田纲吉迷蒙地想--------

然后他的超直感突然像防空警报一样在大脑里炸开了花，还没完全攀上高潮的沢田纲吉吓得腾地一下从床上翻起来。

不巧的是，他还没来得及做出反应，雾气就在彭格列首领的电脑桌旁弥散开来，不过几秒的时间，它们就融合聚集在一起，汇成一个完整的人影。

“Kufufu，彭格列，看来技术部新搞的什么幻术防御系统还是一如及既往地让人失-------”

六道骸连脸上嘲讽的表情还没来得及收起来，就看到了房间另一端坐在床上浑身一丝不挂的彭格列十代目。

沢田纲吉还在轻微的打着颤，俗话说男人的大脑长在下半身，他现在感觉自己的脑子和刚射过的性器一样处在不应期了。

『我都是在遭受什么生活的毒打』

年轻的彭格列此时的表情非常呆滞，以至于站在他对面的雾之守护者都感觉到了他的绝望。

“---望啊。”

六道骸的脑袋也有一瞬间的宕机，他的眼神在沢田纲吉的头顶游移了一下，那两只毛发蓬乱的耳朵被吓得向后倒伏，紧紧得贴在头皮上，倒让沢田纲吉看起来像一只真正的兔子了。

为了保持自己最后的尊严，彭格列十代目只好以最快的速度草草拾起床头的浴袍，又胡乱扎了一把头发。

他看着一脸欲言又止的六道骸（天知道这个表情是真的不适合也不应该出现在他的脸上） ，硬着头皮开了口：“Mukuro………..你为什么在这里？”

“………………..”

雾之守护者肉眼可见地僵了一下，他别开眼睛，“啧，你是失忆了吗，狱寺隼人刚才不是叫我来测试这个什么幻术防御系统？……..所以话说回来你头上到底是怎么回事？”

“………………这个就说来话长了,”打开了一个话头，沢田纲吉也顾不得这是『号称』和自己关系紧张的六道骸，一股脑地开始吐苦水。

“从上周五就开始这样了，别看这玩意儿看着跟真的似的，其实是个假耳朵，也听不到声音。好在对生活的没什么影响， 生化实验室那边已经在想办法了。”年轻的首领指指头上还没有支棱起来的耳朵，

“总之非常感谢来测试具体改进方案明天我会去和技术部再商量！我的身体状况希望你不要告诉别人晚安慢走不送！”

看到雾之守护者露出松动的神色，沢田纲吉赶忙见好就收。他三下两下蹦到床下，趁着六道骸还没反应过来， 就用优秀的爆发力将蓝发男人推出了自己的房间。

六道骸回过神来的时候，眼前已经只剩下首领休息室紧闭的大门。男人无奈地摇摇头，手指碰了碰门上精密的火焰锁，他无声地笑了，

“都说了这系统就是个垃圾， 彭格列你的智商还真是变成兔子了。”

送走了六道骸，年轻的首领并没有像他计划的一样休息——刚刚雾守进来的时候他手一抖射在床单上了，所以当蓝发男人重新打开大门的时候，正赶上彭格列的首领一边拎着新床单，一边蹲在床上清理他『不小心』弄到床上的尴尬痕迹。

因为不管穿什么样子的底裤都会勒住尾巴，沢田纲吉独处的时候便干脆挂了空档。反正开放的西方人对于裸睡接受度十分良好。雾之守护者进门的时候，虽然也做足了心里建设，然而看到老板翘着尾巴，一丝不挂地跪坐在床上擦床单的样子还是成功让他体会到了世界的魔幻。

“女孩子都是这么拼的吗？这要是多来几次不会脱水吗………….”

被罩上还残留着他刚刚潮喷出来的体液，完全没有经验的，觉得这是正常情况的处男沢田纲吉看到那濡湿的一大片发出了难以置信的感叹。

“……….彭格列，你这是在打扫卫生？”

看到被吓得炸毛的首领震惊的样子，曾经称得上『罪大恶极』的逃犯甚至觉得自己良心有些不安。他对天发誓，之所以去而复返的确是想看看沢田纲吉狼狈的一面，他一向热衷于揭穿彭格列十代目随和外表下的手忙脚乱。但是看着下身带着明显奇怪水迹还一脸『我们绝交5分钟』样子的沢田纲吉，六道骸并不知道怎样表达自己的窘迫以及之前微妙的关心。

幻术师的感官十分敏锐，这是保命的技能，并不能随着视线的转移而消失。所以六道骸一眼就发现了沢田纲吉身上的不对劲，也不可避免地发现了床上大片的水迹——果然就如他之前所料，彭格列十代目身体上的改变并不像他所描述的那样『不影响生活』。

演戏演得精疲力尽的沢田纲吉干脆放弃了治疗，把自己摊在乱成一团的床上，“算了，就是你看到的这样，我也不知道具体原因总之现在我勉强算是半个女孩子。”

他把头埋在枕头下面，两只长耳从缝隙里蔫蔫地扭曲着，像只筑巢的兔子。

“啊不对，是没有胸部的女孩子。”他甚至还抬手摸了一把自己只能说稍有肌肉的上半身， “为什么不能换成胸肌给我啊 = =”

“……….女形的胸部是脂肪，你到底有没有常识？”

六道骸无奈地扶了扶额头，原本弥漫着些许暧昧的气氛完全消失无踪，沢田纲吉真的是可以把身边的一切变成梗的神奇生物，他想。考虑到趁人之危并不能对他占领沢田纲吉的身体『物理意义』做出什么贡献。尤其对于一个男性来说，就连经历坎坷的他都觉得突然变性又变种族的彭格列十代目有些可怜。

“原来如此，那这方面我的确比较有经验，毕竟我可是很熟悉库洛姆的身体构造。”他接过老板手里拧成麻花的床单，兜头把沢田纲吉裹了个蚕蛹， “都透到床垫了，就算换了新床罩也是湿的，这里就留给巴吉尔来收拾吧，想必他肯定知道你的‘小问题’对不对？”

“至于你，”他把手搭在沢田纲吉迷迷瞪瞪的眼睛上，“库洛姆刚好在美国，可以稍微借用一下我隔壁库洛姆酱——我们唯一的女孩子的房间，啊或者我也可以把你送到碧洋琪那里。”

“………………….那真是太好了，请务必帮我感谢库洛姆酱！”年轻的首领根本不敢想见到碧洋琪会对自己造成什么样的打击，吓得把耳朵也蒙了起来。他心里感激平时毒舌的雾守没有继续讽刺他的悲惨遭遇，也不敢揭穿他别扭的关心（戳穿的话六道骸绝对真的敢把他扔给碧洋琪），一个临时床位已经是六道骸可以流露出的，最大限度的善意了。

但是说到库洛姆，沢田纲吉便没有再想那么多，他不过脑子地问道，“说起来我一直很好奇，库洛姆要是赶在经期的话，你出来会不会也有通感啊？”

雾之守护者一巴掌拍在他耳朵上，“沢田纲吉，你还是担心下自己会不会来月经比较现实。”

“祝您痛经愉快，我亲爱的彭格列。”

“够了啊喂，诅咒也太恶毒了，我绝对没有这种功能！”

“谁知道呢，说不定还能怀孕呢。”

“………….那你真的感觉过痛经吗？”

“我没有！库洛姆身体很健康！”

==========================================================================

走廊里的幻术屏蔽器用来针对普通敌人的袭击，对于雾之守护者基本等于充门面的摆设。有个站在金字塔尖的幻术师跟在身边，十代首领悄无声息地摸进了另一位雾守的房间。

为了不让巴吉尔发现他的新状况，沢田纲吉一狠心连着床上用品带被褥都一把火烧了个干净，他连证词都想好了，有人问起来就说是雾守跟他切磋把床单点着了。听起来漏洞百出，他也解释不清为什么打架会打到如此尴尬的地方，但是六道骸勉强同意了给他圆谎，教父深信是因为六道骸觉得这样看起来更有乐子。

他们并不知道事情为什么会变成这样。

为了保证老板老板的身体不再出什么岔子和他几乎不剩什么的羞耻心，六道骸没有留下守夜，不过就呆在沢田纲吉的隔壁，内线电话就在床头，他们可以随时保持联络。

库洛姆的房间直到午夜都没有传来动静，善于熬夜的幻术师翻了个身，本打算就此休息。

说是他绝对不可能承认的责任心也好，自己也分说不明的暧昧情绪也好，六道骸天人交战的结果就是决定在休息前再去探望一下命途多舛的老板。

库洛姆的房间温暖舒适，不像六道骸的看起来正式得犹如办公室，摆件和装饰透着俏皮，也有隐秘的奢华。这很衬她，她本就内敛又安静，时间叫她蜕变得锋利却不骄矜，彭格列不需要弱点，作为彭格列对外的第一位雾之守护者，这个姑娘也一直为此努力。

男人压低的喘息从碎花被罩下面传来，沢田纲吉用被子蒙着头，从远处看像是蠕动的蛹。六道骸掀开少女风格的被子，露出下面彭格列十代目带着汗和红晕的脸。

“你是要闷死自己吗？”他摸了摸首领的额头，没发烧，于是他尽量保持若无其事。

他当然知道人需要向前看，但是出生的泥潭往往伴随终生。六道骸这三个从前秘而不宣的，现在也几乎不公开在守护者名单上出现的家族边缘人士不应该和教父产生过多关系。

『挺好，至少真的把持不住也不用对彼此负责。』六道骸有些遗憾地想。

但他也只能想想，沢田纲吉的嘴唇肉眼可见地干燥起皮， 六道骸不想知道他是怎么把自己折腾成这样的，他岔开话题：“你可能有点脱水，这种状态你明天还能去和交通部那个老家伙见面吗？”

“我也在想，感觉并不好，但是物流港对我们很重要……….唔， 里奇最近不太听话，要是他们围标成功我们就有麻烦了。”彭格列十代目翻了个身，按住突突蹦跳的太阳穴，他很久没在守护者面前露出这么窘迫的样子了。他不敢看六道骸的眼睛，这样假装一切正常让他觉得还不如穿着内裤去跑一圈容易接受。

“……..骸，投标的事情先放放，我现在、认真地觉得我需要找个女孩子或者男孩子做点什么。”

“.…………..我说，彭格列。”坐在他床头的男人俯低身体，“无视掉我这么一个大活人，你很过分啊。”

彭格列的首领少说也有175的身高，但是他此刻感觉自己在被雾之守护者像拽兔子一样从兔子洞里拎出来。

『要完，他是不是觉得我在骚扰他。』

“呃不是，我就是礼貌性问一下，因为跟守护者上床这种事，听起来实在是很像潜规则。”

沢田纲吉还想着怎么跟六道骸解释直接约炮会像性骚扰这个问题，但是越说越显得自己荤素不忌。在狼狈地抉择『第一次上床是显得老练一点还是直白一点』时，他感觉男人将手指触到他泥泞的下半身。六道骸一边毫不客气地拽过库洛姆的床单替他擦干净下身的痕迹，一边扯开自己的领带。

“你还有最后的机会，彭格列。”雾守才不理会自家老板脑子里的天人交战，抚摸着沢田纲吉汗湿的后脊，他异色颜色的眼睛眯起，“你现在喊停的话我就去给你随便找个谁。”

『反正换张脸对他来说不算费力。』

年轻的首领被他摸得向上挺着腰，像发情的雌兔一样将自己尾椎上的绒球向上抬起，腰窝下陷，湿热的皮肤带着汗液，隐约地反光。沢田纲吉抬着眼睛看像蓝发男人，眼型已经不像年少时可爱，从上方看起来甚至带着狭长，

“找个谁上床然后明天把人家做掉吗？”沢田纲吉露出教父狡黠的微笑，“这么磨蹭可不像你， 再等一会儿我可真就脱水了。”

教父擦了把泛红的眼角，伸手去够床头柜上的水杯。

好吧，沢田纲吉还是觉得聊骚不能输了气势。

然后他的手停在空中，唇舌被温柔地扣住。

他听见雾之守护者在耳边轻轻地笑，“你下面这两个地方，是要我先照顾哪里？”

男人的手意有所指地在他下腹的两个入口游移，他撑开沢田纲吉后生的性器，那两片薄薄的阴唇泛着熟透了的红，六道骸感受到阴道里涌出的粘腻液体，大脑一阵嗡鸣。沢田纲吉也好不到哪里去，其实一天下来他已经习惯了情潮，但是身体里放着别人的手指还是让他忍不住夹腿。连他自己都没发现情动之下，他的后穴也早就被肠液浸湿了。

『不行，绝对不能被看出来我是处男。』这一刻，库洛姆房间内的两人做到了心意相通，他们都默契地选择继续假装游刃有余。

“骸，你也硬了。”

彭格列十代目反客为主，他是真的想尽快结束这场浩劫。他思考着情色文学里面常见的桥段，把毛茸茸的头凑到雾之守护者的裆部——

『谁能告诉我这玩意儿怎么用嘴拉开？』 老实讲，他不知道怎么在不咬到对方那鼓鼓囊囊的一团东西的情况下把拉链咬开。

尽管动作缓慢又生涩，沢田纲吉带着呻吟的呼吸声和颤抖的兽类耳朵却明显取悦了对方六道骸不知道对于一个新手来说，幻化出另一个自己算不算超常发挥，但是对于他那脑子里只剩下扭腰的老板却是完全够用了。

男性的盆骨相较起女性要更为狭窄，加上亚裔血统的限制，即使教父张大了腿，进入对于双方都相对困难。他的雾守却显得不为所动，他绝不是个知难而退的人，幻影在沢田纲吉的身后揉弄着，在他面露苦涩的时候适当的给些甜头。

『这真是过于刺激了。』

六道骸开始动起来的时候，年轻的首领才发现事情变得不可控制起来。男人的阴茎带着惊人的热度，每一下都能直捅到子宫口。他的腹部甚至能看出起伏的阴茎轮廓，整个人也被下身尖锐的快感击溃，他整个面颊都充了血，无意识抽噎着。按理说沢田纲吉早就过了变声期，属于成熟男人的声线此时却带着黏腻的气息。

“——你给我住手。”

当幻术构成的人影一口气将四根手指探进沢田纲吉的后穴，他终于把意识从令人沉沦的欲海里挣扎出来。对方的床技虽是不错，但他拒绝在人生第一次的夜晚之后，从医院肛肠科醒来。要知道，肛裂还是比交通部长那张奸诈的老脸来得可怕一些。

阴道的粘膜温暖又敏感，包裹着六道骸的性器，还勉强能算是风华正茂南欧小伙子的彭格列雾守觉得就这么射进对方的子宫也不错，至少这样也算是身体程度的占有了，如果沢田纲吉的新『能力』真的足够疯狂，他们甚至能有个孩子。

『别再想了，万一生下来的是耳朵尾巴齐全的小兔子怎么办?』

『…………似乎那样也不错?』

“嘘，彭格列。” 主人头脑的混乱导致幻术化成的人形更加顺从本能，另一个和六道骸一模一样的龟头已经埋进教父的后穴， “稍微乖一点。”

沢田纲吉感觉自己仿佛要窒息了，双龙的疼痛几乎与快感持平。别扭的雾守说不出甜言蜜语，便一直给他把水哺进嘴里，得益于源源不断的补充，他除了高潮就是在射精，不亚于一只真正发情的野兽。 柔软的耳朵颤栗着，缩在他沾满汗水和体液的头发里。为了迎合做得快要失去理智的雾守，他几乎是悬空坐在了两道肉刃上。

“呜嗯………疼！……六道骸、你他妈的是什么怪物?！”

“——嘶” 被自己的猎物一口咬在脖子上的感觉新奇又令人兴奋， “我当然是『正在』占有你身体的怪物了，亲爱的、彭格列。”

“……哈嗯……拜托、下次不要带着外援来夺取我的身体。”

“………………我尽量。”

似乎是他们之间恪守的默契，彭格列的第二位雾守很少叫他的日本名字。

『仿佛称呼了那个不属于肮脏家族的名字，就认输了一样。』

但那又有什么关系。

幻影扯着教父左右摆动的毛绒尾巴，挺身将阴茎一捅到底，让本体也感受到了与阴道不同的刺激。肠道的肉环更加层层叠叠，绞得六道骸甚至分不出心神来跟他的床伴对话。他抬手按住教父的腹部，那里带着一层薄而柔韧的腹肌，手掌施与的压力让穴道与入侵者们更为贴合，惊得沢田纲吉双腿内侧的肌肉也开始痉挛。

宫口和前列腺都被大肆伐挞，全身也湿哒哒得像是落水的野兽，年轻的首领发出了濒临崩溃的嘶鸣。顾不得还在不断冲撞的六道骸，他终于在射出不知道第多少次之后疲惫地睡去。

他失去意识前最后的念头是——『怎么办，只给库洛姆酱订一张新床的话是不是不太礼貌。』

【算是END吧】

感谢库洛姆赞助的停车场。

确信qj犯六道骸同志，这个恐怖煮意搞得很厉害请继续坚持。

写了太久，有点虎头蛇尾，我本来还想往后写奈何忙得四脚朝天。  
之后会回去更正剧的，开车真的好废肝啊之前说写车不用动脑子的智障不是我你们什么都没看见。

谢谢看到这里的你。


End file.
